


Traitor

by NarutoFairyTail7



Series: Naruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoFairyTail7/pseuds/NarutoFairyTail7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The truth is he'll betray us just like his brother did. The minute we turn our heads and back to him, he'll stab us just like his brother. The Uchiha's are the problem, and he's just another added to the list." Was he truly just a traitor? Scum? "Sasuke, look at him. You aren't alone. I'm here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. It's been so long since i've written anything here. First week of highschool was crazy and I felt as if I would never make it through. I was too busy and stressed to write anything but i'm feeling much better now. I thought I would upload something a little different and really enjoyed this idea. Hope you did as well.

Title: Traitor  
Author: NarutoFairyTail7  
Warning: I do not own Naruto, characters nor theme, just the plot. But wouldn’t it be awesome if I did?

Their words were cruel. Unforgiving. 

Sasuke lost himself everyday with the constant words that were spat at him and the glares that faced him. They never seemed to stop and even when Sasuke isolated himself or left for a mission the words followed him. The constant insults followed him.

He was tired.

Arriving home seemed to be his only condolence. Arriving to the only place where he seemed to be loved rather hated, but even then his trust wavered and he was never too sure. Was he safe here? Or was he viewed like a rat, a traitor, like he was out there?

“Sasuke Uchiha...” They would say. “What the hell is he even doing here?”

Sasuke wasn’t one for emotions and he rarely ever let them show. But it was beginning to become too much. Too heavy for his shoulders to withstand anymore. Each time he picked himself up, he seemed to fall right back down.

Sasuke was no coward or one to stand down to another, especially if he knew he could beat them. Which in most cases he could. But it wasn’t just him they insulted, it was his clan, his name, his brother. Who once he would’ve hated and maybe even in mind joined them in there name-calling and insults, but not now. Not now when Sasuke knows the truth and his brother is the exact opposite of what they called him.

“He’s a traitor.”

“Can’t be trusted, why does Lord Hokage tolerate him?”

“Why does anyone tolerate him?”

“Look! His eyes so damn cold!”

“Stay away, I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

“He’s just waiting for us to turn our backs and he’ll slaughter us just like his brother.”

“Scum his brother was, and scum he’ll be.”

His brother was no scum, Sasuke thought. They were. He wanted to lash out, knock some sense into them. 

“I know it hurts Sasuke,” Naruto said. “But you can’t react. It shows they win and that’s exactly what they want.”

Sasuke felt himself fall against the wall, his forehead coming to rest on it. Tears welled up in his eyes. But it was so damn hard! Hard to let them get what and not allowed to respond. 

Sasuke shook. With anger, with sadness, with fear, he wasn’t sure. 

“He shouldn’t be allowed to live!”

“Execute the traitor!”

“Let him join his god-forsaken family.”

“Traitor. Will always be one.”

“You don’t deserve the sympathy you get. Nor do you deserve to wear our village’s symbol!”

“The Uchiha’s have always been the source of our villages problems.” No. The Uchiha’s clan didn’t deserved the fate they received.

“There’s no excuse!” No excuse for what? 

“You don’t belong here!” Then where?”

“How could anyone love him?!” 

“How could anyone love me?” Sasuke whispered against his lips. Sobbing against the wall, he felt his jounin jacket become wet with his tears.

“Sasuke?” Shocked by the sudden warmth he felt and arms wrapping themselves around his waist. His head snapping up in surprise and confusion, Sasuke felt the sobbing cease and his tears to run dry. “I’ve been waiting. I made your favourite dinner!”

The shaking continued despite himself. The warm but lithe arms that engulfed him in more than he deserved. He was a traitor and scum, Sasuke grabbed the arms that surrounded him and pulled them gently off. He turned to move. 

Sakura made quick to grab him, stopping him once again and gently turning him so he was facing her. Sasuke avoided her gaze, opting to stare at the ground. “Sasuke. Sasuke look at me.”

She grabbed both sides of his head, directing his eyes to her own. Her eyes were soft, but filled with concern and sympathy. Her lips curved into a soft smile and her head tilted in the utmost care. “You’re shaking. What’s wrong?”

Sasuke lost all control. His tears coming down once again and his head dropping into her hands. 

Sakura’s eyes narrowed in sorrow. “I see.”

Smiling brightly and with such love Sasuke didn’t know why it was directed towards him. She hugged him, squeezing him tightly but gently. Sasuke sobbed against her shoulder, taking time to take in the sweet scent of her and nuzzling his nose in her hair. Sakura rocked slowly, running her fingers through his hair. 

“It’s okay,” she soothed. “I know it’s painful, but you’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here. We are all here, team seven his here. You aren’t alone.”


End file.
